Lady in White
by zackiv
Summary: Apakah kamu kehilangan orang yang sangat kamu cintai karena maut? Permainan pemanggil arwah yang bernama 'Lady in White' akan memberimu cara untuk melihatnya lagi. Warning!Inside.


**Lady In White**

**.**

**Kagerou Days belongs to Jin – Shizen no Teki P****—**tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fanfik ini.

**Warning****—**alternate universe, ooc, more description, typo, horror!romance, plotless, semi!tragedy, standard applied, etc.

**[Shintarou/Ayano – ShinAya]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepi. Kala malam dalam kegelapan menjadi sesuatu yang harus dihindari. Ingin rasanya memberikan mandat kepada matahari agar bersinar sepanjang waktu dan tak mengijinkan untuk terbenam. Namun siapa dirinya, hanya seorang persona hidup tapi tak punya daya untuk melawan ketidakrelaan sebuah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Sang Pencipta.

Shintarou Kisaragi hanya lah pemuda dengan hidup sesuram manik jelaganya. Punya tubuh tapi terlihat seperti mayat yang bermutasi menjadi manekin. Menutup diri dari dunia luar, seolah dunia ini hanya gambaran imajinasi seorang seniman. Bulan tak lagi seindah seperti senyum gadisnya yang sudah tiada. Bintang bersinar, memantulkan cahaya kerlap-kerlip, mengingatkan mata gadisnya yang selalu berbinar.

Ayano Tateyama, meninggalkan dirinya bersama kenangan yang tak bisa ia hapuskan dari memori yang akan kekal.

Kala rasa rindu mendatanginya, hanya satu nama yang ia butuhkan sebagai penawar hatinya. Ayano dan Ayano. Tidak ada yang lain, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan, tidak ada Ayano kedua, ketiga, keempat sampai angka berhenti dan terputus.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hanya dua kata yang bisa Shintarou keluarkan dari mulutnya. Berharap kata itu adalah mantra yang jika diucapkan akan mengembalikan gadisnya dalam rengkuhannya. Namun semua itu hanya delusi yang tak dapat terwujud.

Apakah kematian memang tak dapat diramalkan?

Berdosakah dirinya jika ia mengutuk takdir Tuhan? Apakah keajaiban yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang terpilih itu benar-benar terjadi? Bisakah ia meminta keajaiban itu menyinggahi hidupnya? Shintarou yang sekarang adalah pribadi manusia terlemah tanpa cinta.

Di tangannya, sebuah kertas yang sudah usang ia genggam dengan erat. Tulisan tangan itu hampir memudar, tapi masih bisa terbaca dengan jelas di mata Shintarou yang kehilangan cahayanya. Sebuah kalimat-kalimat petunjuk untuk memanggil ruh manusia yang sudah damai di alam sana.

Sebut saja ia melawan takdir dan mulai ragu dengan kuasa Tuhan. Berapa pun dosa yang akan dilimpahkan kepadanya akan ia tanggung dengan sukarela. Asalkan hanya satu, ia dapat melihat Ayano lagi. Walau hanya dalam pandangan mata tanpa suara.

'**Apakah kamu kehilangan orang yang sangat kamu cintai karena maut? Permainan pemanggil arwah yang bernama 'Lady in White' akan memberimu cara untuk melihat mereka lagi.'**

Ya, tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk membantah hipotesa itu. Shintarou tak akan berbalik untuk menyesali keputusan yang ia ambil. Biarlah dirinya jadi pendosa untu beberapa saat. Imbas apapun akan ia rasakan seorang diri.

'**Kamu yakin akan melakukannya? Lebih baik jangan lakukan jika kau tak ingin menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Jika kamu sudah benar-benar yakin, aku akan memberitahukan cara bermainnya.'**

'**Kamu siap? Pastikan kamu tidak akan menyesal telah bermain ritual ini.'**

'**Masuk lah ke dalam kamar mandi dan matikan lampunya. Nyalakan sekitar lima kali dan ucapkan kalimat 'Lady in White'. Berputarlah ke arah berlawanan dan ucapkan nama kekasihmu yang telah tiada. Mereka akan muncul di cermin setelah kamu memanggil namanya.'**

'**Terlalu mudah, bukan? Namun hatimu akan lebih hancur lagi saat kekasihmu meninggalkanmu lagi untuk kedua kalinya.'**

Shintarou mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang menjadi satu dengan kamar tidurnya. Satu helaan nafas yakin ia hembuskan bersama rasa percaya yang ia dapatkan. Lampu kamar mandi telah ia ubah menjadi kegelapan semu yang mencekam. Tak peduli jika dirinya sekarang telah melanggar takdir dan berbuat dosa.

Hanya untuk melihat Ayano Tateyama. Hanya itu.

Kegelapan ini tak membuatnya takut, justru getaran hatinya kian menguat kala ia menyalakan lampu itu dengan lima kali hitungan. "Lady in White." Satu kalimat telah ia lontarkan. Hanya berharap apa yang diinginkannya terkabul.

Shintarou berputar ke arah berlawanan dan mengucapkan satu nama yang membuat jiwanya kembali hidup, seakan arwahnya terbebas dari jerat rindu yang sejuta tahun telah membeku.

"Ayano Tateyama."

Wajah gadisnya telah memanipulasi ruang memorinya. Kesunyian di hatinya perlahan sirna, benteng berpondasi rasa hampa telah hancur kala cermin di depannya menampilkan siluet gadis yang sangat ia rindukan sampai ke aliran sum-sumnya.

Seragam sekolah itu masih sama, syal yang membalut leher jenjang kekasihnya masih serupa warna darah. Senyum itu masih sama indah, mengalahkan keindahan alam yang terlukis tangan mahaguru. Mata itu berbinar laksana embun berbalut cahaya surga.

Ayano—gadisnya telah kembali.

Shintarou mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar, berharap ada sambutan tangan lainnya yang akan menggenggam dan memberikan sambutan. Tangan berkulit pucat dan halus itu terulur, Shintarou bisa merasakannya lagi. Seolah tangan mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk saling tertaut.

"Shintarou, aku datang."

"Ya, Ayano. Terimakasih telah mendengar panggilanku."

.

.

.

Biarlah untuk saat ini Shintarou menjadi pendosa yang terkutuk. Biarlah dalam beberapa menit ini ia melupakan apa yang akan menantinya di ujung jalan. Biarlah saat ini ia kembali merasakan cinta yang telah lama bersembunyi di relung hatinya.

Hanya saat ini, ia bisa kembali menautkan jemarinya dengan gadisnya, merengkuh makhluk yang sudah berbeda alam seerat yang ia bisa, mengecup bibir yang selalu membuat hati Shintarou bergetar berirama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ayano."

"Aku tahu."

Ya. Shintarou tidak akan menyesali dosa besar yang telah ia perbuat. Jika itu karena Ayano.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N :**

Fanfik kedua saya di fandom ini, dan lagi2 sangat pendek, terinspirasi dari cerita Urband Legend tentang permainan/ritual pemanggil hantu dengan nama 'Lady in White'. Sumpah ya, saya ini tipe author dengan genre romance!humor, tiba-tiba saja tergoda untuk bikin fic yang sedikit horror (namun gagal), dengan bumbu romantika yang nyeleneh orz.. rasanya bener2 jomplang(?) dan ngga horror sama sekali..

Semoga masih bisa menghibur, kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Thank you have read and give your attention…

**Surabaya, 26 Oktober 2014  
><strong>**—****Orzz**


End file.
